


The Road to Lost Things

by renchan



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renchan/pseuds/renchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He supposed, thinking on it now, that was where it all began. </p>
<p>[spoilers for World of Thedas volume 2]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road to Lost Things

The room was dark, though that was no surprise, really. The Elven slums were not particularly filled with mages, which meant that any source of light would be from a candle only, not with veil fire, which was what he was used to. The fact that the room was so different gave him comfort, did not make him feel as though the various shades of reds and blacks in his many quarters (He’d been to quite a few of them) was not strangling him.

There was a hole in the roof letting in the moonlight, bathing his flushed body (and the bodies of his various partners) in light. He sipped a bit of brandy as the cool summer air blew, the drink warming him like nothing else. He felt pleasantly sated, but there was an emptiness clawing at him, begging to be filled. But that could wait, it wasn’t yet screaming.

“Dorian Pavus.”

The voice was deep and unrecognizable, a man stepping into the smoky room. His partners did not move – they were all thoroughly exhausted from their activities from earlier, and Dorian felt rather smug. They had been at it all night, after all. As inebriated as he was, he did not recognize the robes of the Imperium, did not realize that the man was quite possibly sent by his Father.

“I wouldn’t be adverse to more company, but…” Dorian’s eyes lingered on the man’s form, hidden by the robes. “You should know that I only have another time or two in me. Unless you’ve brought more drink.”

Surprisingly, the man laughed.

“The son of House Pavus, inviting me to an orgy?”

“Why, yes. That is who I am. Though I doubt my name has any bearing on whether or not I’m good in bed. Fabulous, actually.” 

Dorian’s eyes narrowed, though the man’s form was blurred. He polished off the rest of the bottle and sat up.

Alexius offered him a hand and he took it.

He supposed, thinking on it now, that was where it all began.


End file.
